Falling In Love Again
by XC12Passion
Summary: Misako was sent to retrieve Garmadon's helmet of darkness on the dark island before the battle though there was a lot more to the story than managing to easily escape with it. The couple uses this time together to catch up on all the years gone by without one another. Meanwhile Misako's mind is still set on the plan and Garmadon has a plan of his own Rated T to be safe First story!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Honestly, Im not too sure I like this story, but I put it out here anyway because we need more GarmadonXMisako stories! Its set right before the battle when Misako is brought into Garmadon's lair, finally seeing each other in years, to steal the helmet of darkness to attempt to prevent the battle. Please review and give me tips or any help you have for me! This is my first story ever so don't criticize me too hard XD**

The heavy wooden doors were pulled open as soon as there was a knock upon the metal. Misako pushed her way past the four young adults as they pretended to capture her. "Unhand me!" She acted due to the plan, while the gates slammed closed behind the group.

The larger Stone Army warrior stepped forward, annalyzing the situation before him. He shouted in an ancient language at the four ninja in disguise while they rambled on idiotically, trying their best not to spoil anything. The monstrous creature seemed to go along with their act so far, yet was angered by their behavior and growled at the boys.

The woman rolled her eyes. Gaining enough courage, she took a step forward, "That's right, you caught me.. But I will never tell you where our base is- and you won't hear another peep out of me unless you take me to Garmadon!"

The incredibly large guard roared with frustration, frightening Misako as she gasped in horror and backed away. He grabbed hold of her small wrist and straddled her waist and arms with ropes and chains. Next came the handcuffs, as he drug her along forward. The second in command leader of the ancient army paused and motioned for a few additional armored guards to accompany their prisoner on all sides of her so she was unable to escape.

Misako glanced back hesitantly at the ninja as she watched them scamper off, being disciplined by a guard. Yes, it was working. She would finally confront her long lost husband. She had to stop the horrific thought of her son and his father battling to the death. All she could do was hope the plan would run as smoothly as they had originally hoped for it to go.

A warrior on her left yanked on her ropes, tightening them until they began to bruise her skin. She was shoved by one of the defending guards from behind her. There was no doubt they were falling for it. Misako let out a small sigh of relief and continued to display her best acting skills as a prisoner, pretending to struggle and escape from their hold. She was led over bridges and rocky trails, and staircases lined with touches. She took in her surroundings, wondering what Garmadon had gotten himself into.

Lord Garmadon closed the door to his small room in his hideout. he rubbed his temples and groaned, dragging himself to his uncomfortable bed. He slipped his helmet back and swiped his sweat matted hair falling loosely out of place. He was finally left alone. No idiots bothering him at all. The only place where he could truly be by himself.

He sighed and sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands. What had he done? Deep inside, he knew he was getting himself into serious trouble. Therefore, it was the only way to destroy the ninja once and for all. He would have not only the city of Ninjago, but the world on their knees bowing before the sound of his name.

He gritted his teeth and folded his fists, thinking everything over. What was he to do about his son? Why Lloyd? Out of all people, he had to battle his own little boy- though he was now 18 at the moment due to the age skip accident. He hated the idea of knowing only one of them would survive from the destined fight.

Secretly, he knew Lloyd was more powerful, and wished Lloyd the victory between the two of them. He would rather have his son living than him. Even with his poisoned heart, he wouldn't be able to live with himself knowing he had killed his own son. He shivered at the thought and lied down, running his clawed, black fingers down his face. He just wanted to escape from all the anxiety piling upon his shoulders. The crude male lied on his back and closed his scarlet eyes and folded both sets of arms upon his chest. He was exhausted, and all he wanted to do was rest..

After being pushed around the entire trail, Misako found herself nearing an upcoming fortress. Garmadon's hideout base camp. She suddenly began to panic, her mind racing, she was unable to stay calm. Would he recognize her? Would he compromise with her? Or would he punish and torture her, keep her as a prisoner and slave for as long as he lived?

He wouldn't do that.. Misako knew him inside and out, and deep inside, she knew he would never take such actions, even if his heart was poisoned with darkness.

She stopped in her tracks and glanced up at the heavily locked and guarded double doors to the entrance. The more powerful warrior nodded to the remaining guards and drug the woman inside, yanking on her ropes intentionally. The cavelike fortress was cold, dark, and uncomfortably silent. Her combat boots clicked against the stone pavemented floors as she was led down a dimly lit hallway. Guards stood tall against the walls between torches and dull lanterns. She took her time, looking around the unfamiliar scene of protection handed to the lord of the Underworld.

Misako was tugged forward, but caught herself against the wall. She looked up and down the tall, steel double doors she was standing before. One of the guards took hold of her so she couldn't move. The stronger one knocked on the silver doors. Without an answer, he creaked the entrance open and stood in the doorway.

Garmadon flinched at the sound. Then tightened his face and furrowed his silver eyebrows as sunlight rays filled the room, disrupting his sleep. His eyes snapped open and he rolled onto his side, figuring he could fall back asleep. "I told you that I was not to be disturbed," He moaned.

"Forgive me my lord," The Stone Warrior leader bellowed, "But we have a prisoner who knows of your son's rebel base," He hissed as Lord Garmadon turned his head curiously while Misako made her way into the darkened room, a confident grin across her flawless face.

Garmadon sat up and nearly choked, immediately realizing who it was. "Misako.." He gasped.

**A/N: So Ill post the next chapter tomorrow if I have time, depending on what you think of it, so let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I guess I'll update early haha won't have time tomorrow! Here's the next chapter since the last one was incredibly boring XD as the story goes on, you'll see more fluff with the duo so keep reading, I promise it'll get better! **

"It's been a while," She continued closer.

"I-I.. Ugh-" He stuttered, and began to panic. The dark lord cleared his throat, "Release her,"

"Yes sir!" The second in command did as ordered, freeing the woman.

Garmadon grew insecure, becoming incautious of his new appearance taken on. He glanced down at his additional pair of arms and gripped his lower right wrist with his left on his lap, almost seeming embarrassed.

Misako sweetly smiled, seeing her very different looking husband for the first time in several years. She walked toward his bed where he sat uncomfortably. The closer she came, the more anxious he looked. "Take off that silly helmet, let me get a good look at you," She grinned and reached up for the ancient head armor upon him.

He scooted back and gently brushed her hand away, "If you don't mind, I'd rather not.." He trailed off, sadly turning away from her.

She studied his form up and down. Garmadon was unusually strong, his muscles bulging from every part of his body. His skin, pitch black. He was extremely tall and built, standing around approximately 8 feet. He contained a lower set of arms added below his original. His outer rib design was glowing bright white along with his silver, winding markings carved across his face. His determined scarlet eyes were glowing and his teeth were made up of white, sharpened fangs.

Misako softened her expression, watching him rise from his seat and walk toward a weapon displayed wall. He glanced back at her before striking real conversation, "So you know where our son is hiding, though I suspect you will not give him up that easily," He quickly pulled a sword out of its case and held it in the air as he spun around and faced his wife, "I know you too well Misako, why did you allow yourself to get caught?!"

She slightly opened her mouth, not knowing what he was planning on doing with the weapon, but attempted to calm his rising temper, "Because, I know you don't want to fight as much as Lloyd does not want to fight-"

"Lloyd doesn't want to fight?" He shook off his slipping sign of hope, "I mean.. So Lloyd doesn't want to fight!" He laughed menacingly, throwing all four muscular arms into the air.

Misako frowned at her husbands cockiness, "If you are still the man I once loved, I know you would not want to see him harmed.."

Garmadon spun around at her remark, "But it is foretold! It is our destiny!" He grinned and pointed his sword at her, "I don't care about him! I only care about turning Ninjago into my own image!"

Her mouth dropped at his stinging words. She swallowed hard and wiped her nearly watering eyes, "Then you are not the man I married.." She turned toward the door, "I should go-"

"No! Don't.." He outstretched an arm but hesitantly dropped it as she stopped dead in her tracks and turned back to face him. He sighed and shook his head, "Misako, I may look different, and evil may run through my veins.." He slipped off his helmet and placed it on its stand and dropped his sword. "But I assure you I am still the same man standing before you.." The dark lord made his way back to his wife and gave the softest grin he could, "..I want you to rule by my side." The female's eyes widened, not knowing how to reply to him. He waited patiently for an answer, staying as innocent as he could look, "We would finally be together forever, make up for all the years we have lost! We would take over the lands of Ninjago as one! ..Misako-" He gently took her small hands in his, and whispered, "You would become my queen.."

She bit her lower lip and glanced up into his determined, glowing red eyes. "Garmadon, I-"

He cut her off once more, leaning closer to his bride until their faces were inches apart, "Think about it.."

His icy breath made her shiver. She was lost in thought. This wasn't supposed to happen.. It was plotted out to distract him until she was able to get hold of his demonic helmet and run. She pondered how she could lead him on, "It would be an honor..Lord Garmadon," She performed a small bow.

His sharp teeth formed into a crooked grin. "It is done," He confirmed, "You will become my Lady, along as ruler of the stone army and assist me as we rule over the lands of Ninjago once my weapon is complete!"

"Weapon? What weapon?"

Garmadon paused his excitement, "It shall be left unspoken about until the battle draws closer.."

She frowned, "If we will be together as you said, we need to earn ones trust."

"Very well.. You must tell me where our son is hiding, and in return, I shall respond to your question," He smirked and released her hands from his.

She pressed her lips together and turned away thinking of a believable lie, "The others are here too.. Including your brother.." She began.

Garmadon scoffed, "I can believe that.. Now tell me, where would you all be hiding on this cursed island?"

"The southern shore. We barely made it here.. So we set up our camp alongside the jungle lining." She lied.

Garmadon intensified his stare, cocking his head to the side, almost seeming to read through her. "Ah, now how am I to know rather to believe you or not?"

"Have I ever lied to you?" She gave a soft smile and stepped closer.

The male looked down at his worn, scuffed black boots and swallowed, "Of course not.. Though, I am curious how you would easily give away such evidence to my knowledge so easily,"

"I trust that you would not harm Lloyd or myself.. You would never do such a thing, even if you are sickened.."

Garmadon snarled and turned his back on her, "Oh, would I..?" A quieter evil laugh escaped his throat, "Very foolish to have much faith in such unrealistic thoughts."

She raised an eyebrow, "I believe I have answered my part truthfully, now it's your turn," she placed her hands on her hips, "What are you planning?"

Garmadon rolled his eyes before going on and on about his so called 'Garmatron.' "..-It will be ready in my power as soon as the countdown strikes zero,"

Misako couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was officially going insane. It was important to warn the team as soon as she escaped with the helmet, "Will you use it? On Lloyd?"

"I... I will do whatever it takes to destroy whatever gets in my way." He hesitantly told her, looking out a window to his room. Her heart sank, she was loosing hope in his sanity.

"It's getting late.." After a moment of silence, Misako changed the subject and stood by her husband, but kept a small distance while looking out the window. She still didn't trust him.

"And drawing closer to the final battle every nightfall.." Garmadon pointed out. He sighed and backed away, "You must be tired, I will lead you to your room,"

**A/N: See? It's gradually leading on to their alone time together(;**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I think you'll like this chapter...This is where it slowly starts getting better XD**

Misako followed the dark lord out into the dimly lit stone hallway, watching guards nod in respect as he strutted down the hall. He stopped in front of a single door and motioned for spare cadets to accompany him. "You will all stay put on guard, make sure she does not escape.." Garmadon side glanced at his wife.

"Yes sir," The three stone servants bowed and unlocked the sealed door.

"Don't you trust me?" Misako whispered from behind.

"No." He grabbed her small wrist, pulling her inside the only available spare room in the camp, "How do you expect me to depend on you when you are assisting my enemies?" Misako kept quiet as he curiously side glanced her once more, ignoring full eye contact, "This will be your room. You will stay here for the night.." He opened an adjoined door revealing a bathroom and small closet, "It has everything you would ever need, so make yourself at home I guess-" He trailed off awkwardly.

She stepped in the center of the room as he released his grip on her. She scanned the dark room. There were no windows, making the room crawl with dark shadows. There were a few pieces of old furniture with a mirror on a dresser and an uncomfortable bed shoved in a corner.

"You're treating me as if you own me." She snapped. "I am not your assistant, if that's how you're viewing me.."

He raised an eyebrow, "You agreed to stay with me, did you not?"

She sat on the hard bed, "Yes, I did. But if you will continue to treat me like this, you will never hear from me again, and I will never help you."

Garmadon leaned against the doorway, he knew he was being rediculous, "Forgive me.. I haven't been myself lately.." He sighed and straightened up after being honest of his behavior, "I will be in my room. Until morning I will not see you again.." He made his way across the stone floor and kneeled down in front of his wife to get closer to her level, "And if you ever try escaping..I will know about it and I find you..You agreed to stay here with me forever, and you will never leave me again, do you understand?"

Misako knew she had to get on his good side, "How could I leave someone I love and miss so dearly?" She caressed his black stained cheeks with her palms and pulled him into a kiss.

His glowing eyes widened in shock as her lips locked with his. He slowly fluttered his red eyes closed and allowed her soft pink lips to seal upon his for the short moment.

Oh how he longed for his wife and her comfort. He couldn't describe how much he missed her, He would admit he would cry himself to sleep on the nights when he was left to himself. If only she knew how much he loved and missed her. If only she knew what he was going through..

However, he knew he shouldn't show his forgotten soft side to her. This long lost love would make him appear weak. And that was the last thing he wanted his enemies seeing him as! For him, love was a sign of weakness, and he wasn't about to give into it. He pulled away quickly and cleared his throat as he stood tall. He tried to hide the enjoyment swelling from his darkened soul.

However, Misako could see right through him. She knew he was trying so desperately to hide his excited grin creeping up his face. She giggled while he turned away and puffed out his chest confidently, pretending nothing had happened, "Goodnight," She whispered as he stopped in his tracks. "..Night," He left the room as the guards closed the door behind him and locked it.

Misako was left to herself. The chamber was so dark and cold. The only sound she heard was the whistling of the night wind outside, and the cavelike drippings from the abandoned hallways.

She felt so lost and alone. This wasn't part of the plan, she was only planned to be with Garmadon for half an hour at the most! She was sure the others were worried. What had she agreed to? How was she supposed to pull this off? She remembered his helmet of darkness displayed in his room by his bed stand. The question she was pondering: How she was to distract him enough until she was able to steal the helmet from his possession, and escape back to their hiden base camp safely without being caught.

The woman slipped off her loose button up shirt, revealing a tighter white undershirt. she lied down on her bed, her mind reviewing the days earlier, risky events. She sighed to herself, thinking about the distant couples first kiss in years. Yes he looked different, but he was definitely right: He was still the same man she married and the same man who fathers their children. She still loved every last bit of him. She always would, no matter what..

Garmadon threw himself on his bed, not even caring to remove his boots or armor. He lied on his back and stared up at the rocky ceiling.

That kiss. He forgot how much he missed her comforting lips upon his. He ran his claws down his face and moaned. Seeing her for the short time they spent together after all those years of separation made him miss her tremendous amounts more. Why had he locked her in that room all by herself? He was finally gaining his conscious back. She was all alone in this dreaded, dangerous hideout. It wasn't right for his bride to be treated this way. He pulled himself up and pushed the double doors open, realizing what he was about to do.

**A/N: Aww their first kiss in ages! Aren't they adorable? Probably not their most romantic scene but it's getting there! And I'll spill and tell you there's plenty more of those scenes coming up!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So sorry I'm finally updating, I've been really busy :p So I think this somewhat ready to be posted hahah.. I decided this chapter is their comforting/coping/hurting chapter so it's not all too happy, and they're finally counseling with each other about how painful it was to be without the other. It'll be a lot better in the next one once they get all their burdens and misery off their chests and grow more comfortable with each other(:**

Misako couldn't sleep, she stared at the barely visible locked door. She missed Garmadon already. No matter how he looked or acted, finally seeing him made her miss him even more so as soon as he left her room. She got up and wandered around the large chamber and stood by an old wooden dresser and used the mirror upon it to fix her hair into a French braid. She suddenly froze as she heard her door handle being moved. But she figured it was only one of the stone army guards checking to see if her door was sealed locked as their commander had ordered.

Without Misako noticing, Garmadon cautiously slid the door open just enough so he could squeeze himself through the opening space.

Misako realized she needed to earn back Garmadon's trust before she could proceed with the plan. She pondered the easiest ways to please him as she tightened each hair piece across the other. She would definitely have to get on his good side, refuse to argue with his suborn attitude, and go along with whatever he said.

Garmadon quietly closed and locked the door behind him and turned to see his wife at the mirror, entertaining herself with her long hair. He stood near the stone wall and bit his lower lip, wondering if he should forget about his idea of visiting her, or gain up enough courage and follow through with it. He took a deep breath and slowly made his way toward his bride as she hummed to herself, perfecting her hairstyle.

Misako crossed the last strand over and pulled it together to finish. She brought her braid to the side, over her shoulder and looked at her work in the mirror.

Garmadon couldn't help but smile watching his love. He confidently stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed himself against her.

A pair of scarlet eyes appeared in the reflection of the mirror behind Misako. The woman slightly jumped, being startled, and gasped as his arms folded across her. She hesitantly peered closer nto the mirror at her husband, "Garmadon!" she caught her breath as she realized it was him, "What are you doing in here?"

"I missed you already, and thought you could use some company," He admitted and swayed her from side to side as he held her close.

"I missed you too.." She held on to his muscular arms around her, "I thought you told me you were not to see me until morning,"

He exhaled deeply, "No, no, I apologize for my behavior.." He pressed the side of his face against her's from behind, "I can't control myself any longer.. I know not what I'm doing or how I may be acting..I'm trying so hard-" He whispered.

Misako lifted an arm upright and caressed the left side of his face with one hand as he hovered over her from behind, "Shhh, shhh," She hushed him, "I know you cant help it, don't be so hard on yourself, I understand,"

"It was wrong of me to leave you locked up and alone.. Would you like me to stay here with you?" He innocently asked, brushing his face against her cheek.

"I couldn't ask for anything more, I would love you to," She turned and kissed his cheek.

If it was visibly possible, Garmadon would have been blushing. He grinned to himself and rocked her in his arms, grinding his hips against hers, "Think there's enough room on that old bed for the both of us?"

"We can make it work," She closed her eyes and allowed him to sway her in his grasp. Where to sleep was the last thing she wanted to worry about. Her mind was set on how much she wanted to savor the moment, it felt so wonderful being in his protective arms.

"Or," He slid his hands down her hips, "There's always my room. You decide."

"I'll stay anywhere as long as I'm with you," She turned her head slightly to face him.

"My room it is," He decided and suddenly picked the woman up, holding her in his arms bridal style.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her back to his room. He kicked the double doors open and gently lied his wife down upon his bed.

Something inside him was urging him to act and think differently. As soon as Misako first came into his sight, a feeling of happiness welled up from inside him. He realized he was slowly going through a curing phase the more time he spent with her.

She seemed to have taken all the pain, stress and anger away from his darkened soul and showed him where the light was. His poisoned heart was beating out of his chest and evened skipped beats every time she came into his sight. There was something about her that was slowly lifting his fiery spirit, and he loved every bit of it. Garmadon wanted more. Yet, he didn't want to push too far too fast and mess this up.

Misako looked to her left, only to find Garmadon's newly most prized possession. The ancient head armor safely sat displayed on its stand beside an old night table. This would be easy if Garmadon wasn't constantly with her. He seemed to never take his glowing, determined eyes off the woman, watching her every move as if he still didn't trust her.

Garmadon was suddenly struck by how much he missed Misako. He felt sick to his stomach thinking about what he had caused them to go through. Their family was ruined, and he felt it was his fault. The dark lord sighed and leaned his weight upon the windowsill, gazing out into the dark night sky, trying to rid the horrendous thoughts from his mind. Misako tilted her head and got up to join him, "What's wrong?" She lied a hand across his back and rubbed it soothingly.

He swallowed hard, and refused to give eye contact, "Nothing.. I just-" he couldn't even finish, he pressed his lips together and lowered his head. Misako noticed his tears beginning to slide down his cheeks, streaking his pitch black skin.

"Oh, sweetheart-" She patted his back. Her heart broke seeing him break down in front of her. She knew he was trying to hide his emotions by turning his head the opposite way and wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. She reached up and held the side of his face, "It's okay to cry, it's not healthy to keep everything backed up and hidden inside,"

"No, no I'm fine.." He took a shaky gasp and turned back to his wife to see her green eyes filled up with tears as well.

"I can feel your pain, Garmadon, I can feel your frustration too. I'll always be here to wipe your eyes whenever you feel the need to cry," She sniffled, "Please don't lose hope, I'm here to help you, I won't let you down,"

He lowered his head, "I know I made you feel this way.. I'm causing you so much pain and grief with my own misery. I hope someday you will find a way to forgive me.."  
He took a deep breath, "I've been so broken and lonesome while you were away- I fell apart without you.."

"l promise I'll fix your brokenness.. I'll change it for best. If there's anything to tell you, dear, I'd let you know you're not alone, and I'll be with you every step of the way to get through this together."

Garmadon covered his face with his hands, "My heart has been so heavy, barely keeping me alive before you came into my life again. Nothing was the same without you.. But when I thought of you as we were separated, I didn't feel so alone.." He admitted and bent over and opened the window to let the cool night breeze fill the dim room.

"But I'm here now, and I'm not leaving your side." She wiped her watering eyes, "I know you're suffering, you've been carrying these burdens along with you for years now.. I understand you're hurting, I can see it in your face. I just wish i could save you from everything you're dealing with."

"I know you want what's best for the both of us. I just want to make it right with you, and make up for all we have gone through.. Although it won't be that easy.."

"Together, it can be. All I want is to help you feel the same again. We just need to let go of our past grudges.. The future is ahead of us now," She leaned her head against him and stared out at the sky sprinkled with bright stars.

"It's impossible to forget, Misako." He gritted his teeth, "We both have scars left on our hearts that we will display as long as we live.. And I fear we will never be the same as we once were.."

"I don't see why we can't," She wrapped her arms around his waist as he turned to face her, "What has changed? I'm still so in love with you, and I always will be, no matter what."

Garmadon towered over the woman, and lied his hands on her hips, "I had never dreamed I'd see you again," He slowly leaned down to kiss her.

"I believed I'd find you one day, I just didn't know when," She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her up. Misako folded her legs around his waist while he held her close to his chest.

Garmadon squeezed her in his arms and kissed her repeatedly, taking advantage of the precious moment, "-I've missed you so much-" He spoke between breaths as the couple constantly parted for air.

"I've missed you too darling," She held his face, and slowly pulled away. He looked so innocent in his expression, with his exhausted red eyes and arched eyebrows. She pushed back his dark hair as he held her, "I'm tired of being alone. Please don't ever let go,"

He nuzzled his nose against hers, "I've waited forever just to hold you, and now that I have you, I vow I will never lose you again," He smiled and leaned his forehead agains hers.

Misako hugged him tight and rested her head on his shoulder. She fought back her tears, thinking about how she would have to betray her poor husband after falling in love with him all over again.

"I'm in too deep, and can't even think about losing you," He rubbed her shoulders as she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck to keep from crying, "It killed me leaving you.. I swear I've never cried so much."

"I cried everyday I thought about you, waiting for you to return to me," She began to sob.

He stroked her glossy hair, comforting her, "I know you were troubled, it was by far the worst pain I've ever experienced. I can't imagine how you must have been hurting.. I'm so sorry Misako. Give me a second chance. I promise I'll never leave you again as long as you love me and promise to stay here with me forever." He lifted her head from his shoulder and urned her to face him, waiting for her reply.

Misako never broke promises. However, agreeing to Garmadon's offer was a promise she knew she would have to break without a doubt. It killed her inside, knowing she would break it sometime soon. The dark lord continued to repeat to her throughout the night, that he never wanted to leave her side as long as she never broke their promises they committed together. He was determined to never allow her to leave his sight again.

"I promise." Misako looked directly into his determined eyes and lied.

**A/N: I wanted to cry typing this out on my ipad haha I know its sad, I'm sorry.. But they had to talk about this at some point in the story in order to become as close as they used to be! Now here comes their little lovey dovey scenes!(;**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the sweet reviews, they're definitely keeping me going, I love the feedback! ****So I pushed the more lovey dovey scene to the next chapter coming up.. sorry! I know you were excited for it XD This one's just ****setting the scene and preparing** them for it(;

A smile crept up Garmadon's face, "There's no turning back now. You and I will finally be together forever, nothing can ever come in between us again,"

"Just give us some time and we will find ourselves growing closer and closer the more time we spend together," She inched towards him and lied her palms over his toned chest, "Now, what do you have planned for us tomorrow?"

He thought for a moment, "I suppose I could show you around the fortress, so you are more comfortable staying here.."

"If you have better things to do, don't let me get in your way," she stood on her tiptoes, their faces inches apart.

"No, not at all, I'd much rather spend my time with you," He folded her loose hair behind her ear.

"This feels so unreal. I feel like I'm dreaming-being here in your arms," Misako smiled and slowly closed her eyes, "I've only dreamed the day you would hold me again,"

"Oh but this isn't a dream, I'm your reality." He pulled her into his chest, 'I'll show you what you mean to me,"

"Let's make this moment last forever," She brushed her nose against his and whispered, "Show me what you're waiting for, my dark lord,"

Garmadon's eyes widened, all he wanted was to show her how much he loved her. His smile formed into a crooked smirk, "Tonight's your lucky night. I will do all I can to make it last for eternity," He whispered back seductively.

His icy breath stung her skin and sent chills down her spine. Garmadon took both her small hands in his and pulled away, "Lets get some rest, you must be exhausted," He held her hand as he led her back to his much larger bed.

Misako carefully slipped off her combat boots and scooted against the wall his bed was pressed up against, making room for her husband. She patted the mattress, encouraging him to accompany her, "Common, don't be shy," She grinned.

Lord Garmadon slipped his heavy armor off and crawled onto the bed, making the softer mattress sink down under his weight. He kicked off his boots, making himself comfortable, and slowly lowered himself down. The male lied on his back, cautiously moving toward the edge so he wouldn't take up so much space since he tended to move around in his sleep.

He let out an ongoing yawn and full body stretched as far as he could reach before finally relaxing. Surprisingly enough, he felt tingly inside and uneasily developed butterflies in his stomach. He didn't want to admit to himself he felt somewhat nervous lying back beside her after years of separation.

She couldn't help but smile feeling his warmth beside her. She shared the covers, and pulled the sheets up across the middle of Garmadon's narrow torso. He flinched as she did so, unaware of her caring gesture, "It's okay, Im not going to hurt you," She laughed.

"Sorry, I've become more cautious and jumpy lately.. Perhaps it's anxiety from the upcoming battle," he side glanced Misako and nervously cracked his knuckles."..I'm worried about our son.."

"Lloyd? You're worried about Lloyd.. So you do care about him," She faced him again with a hopeful smile.

He propped himself up by his elbows and looked around the room, almost being cautious as if someone were listening, "Of course I'm worried about Lloyd.. How could I not be? I'm dreading every day the battle draws closer.. I stand no chance against him, nor will I ever."

Misako sat up and crossed her legs, "Then why are you pretending to act the opposite around me?"

Garmadon shrugged, "It's either him or me.. Personally, I would rather die and know my son is living and is safe, than be living and knowing my son is dead.."

"Don't talk like that," Misako leaned over him and held his face in her hands as he lie before her, "Neither of you will leave me again," She tried to stop her eyes from watering again, "I can't stand the thought of my son fighting his father to the death.. I won't lose either of you.. We will all be together as a family once again.. I promise." He glanced down, while she continued, "I'll find a way to prevent the battle from happening, Garmadon, I swear I will. I will never stop looking for a prevention until the day I die."

A soft, relieved grin wound up his face, "I know you will.. And I will never give up on you, just as you haven't given up on me.." He reached up and wiped away her escaped tear rolling down her cheek. "Although you must hurry if you have your mind set on doing so, it's drawing closer and closer by the hour."

"Just don't lose faith in me," She bent down over his much larger figure. He propped himself up and leaned closer, reaching up and lying a dark hand behind her head. Garmadon took his time, pulling her face closer to his until their lips slowly crashed upon one another's.

Misako closed her eyes and tilted her head, gently kissing him back. Garmadon tightened his eyes shut and kissed his wife passionately, deepening their kiss. He ran his claws through her silver streaked hair and sat up with her, swiping away loose strands of hair from her sun-kissed face.

The woman slowly pulled away, as the couple opened their eyes once more and parted. The dark lord turned away and cleared his throat, "I'm sorry.."

"For what?" She crossed her legs.

"This is still uncomfortable for you.. Isn't it?"

"Of course not!"

"It's just been so long.."

"Yes, it has.. But it is the future we have ahead of us, not our regretted past." She stroked back his messy black hair, "Im here to save you.. I'm here to let you know everything is going to turn out okay,"

"If I'm worth saving, teach me wrong from right. I'd show you the man I wish to become and I would leave this miserable life behind."

"And I will teach you," She confirmed, "And we can finally be together again, and have everything we've ever hoped for-"

"What more is there to ask for when I already have everything I want right here?" Garmadon smirked and lied down on his back, dragging his wife on top of him.

She lay resting upon him, "I just wish I could take away all your misery and put a smile back across your face,"

He slid back and showed his sharp teeth, "You are definitely making me smile again, if that's what you hoped for,"

She smiled and lied her head down upon his toned chest and traced his glowing rib cage with her manicured finger, "Im just concerned why you still dont trust me.. What else do you want me to do in order to earn back your trust? I've already told you where our hideout is-"

"-Then take me to it," He whispered in her ear.

She leaned away and stared down at him, "What would your business be there other than causing trouble?"

He shrugged, "Then I suppose we will never build up our trust we once shared.."

"I won't ever leave you Garmadon. I'm here now, and I can't tell you how sorry I am for not being there for you when you were suffering.. I had no other choice.. Lloyd was much too young, I couldn't leave him and follow you to the Underworld-and you know that."

He fingered her long braid dangling before him, "All I'm asking, is to take me as I am, and love me for who I was," He shifted his weight underneath her and cocked his head to the side, "I promise I'll be the one you can trust,"

Misako smiled and lied back down on him as he reached around and rubbed her back, "I know its hard to see, dear, but I truly haven't changed. its still me," He cuddled her in his arms. "I am still the same man you fell in love with.. The last thing I want is for you to be afraid of me.."

"I could never be afraid of you, you're my husband for crying out loud," She laughed and kissed his cheek.

It was so hard for Garmadon to hold back his urging desires of intimacy, fighting back his sexual feelings toward her. He wished he could show her how he truly felt as he continued to lie under her, hoping she felt the same. He couldn't resist to fight the love they shared.

And Misako was feeling the exact way. She missed him so much it was indescribable. She thought it was about time the couple showed each other their hidden passionate sides. She wanted to show Garmadon how much she still loved him.

Misako leaned closer, crawling over him, "All this time in separation and seclusion, I have a feeling I know what you're looking for," She kissed him, "and what you're body needs," She kissed him again.

He raised a silver eyebrow, and smirked, "You want to know what Im thinking?"

"Tell me," She held his face with both hands and squeezed his cheeks.

"I want to find myself lost back in love tonight," Garmadon wrapped his arms tightly around her and stared up into her bright green eyes.

**A/N: So here comes their little "aww" moments(; So this next chapter is Rated T for a few reasons, ****don't freak out it's not bad at all.. lol they're old remember? its just really sweet seeing them grow closer with each other as the story goes on XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, this chapter's Rated T for their little lovey scene(; so if you don't like their sweet little kissy moments just skip towards the bottom where Garmadon fell asleep and just start from there XD**

Garmadon sprawled out and propped himself up by his elbows, raising Misako higher on his torso and pulled her into a passionate kiss. The night wind snuck threw the open window and blew a burst of chilly breeze through the room, causing the couple's hair to blow around and fall in front of their faces as they shared their romantic moment.

Misako softly pushed Garmadon back down against the mattress and gently kissed his forehead, then turned her attention back down to his lips, and straddled his bony waist.

He moaned in delight and ran his claws through her silver hair, undoing her braid to find her wavy hair blow around them in the intense night breeze.

The duo finally parted for air after a long while, both breathing hard, struggling to find enough breath left in their lungs, "This was worth the wait," Misako whispered while Garmadon watched her draw her palm down his chest and run it across his muscular torso.

He tightened his abdominal muscles, doing his best to impress her, "My goodness, you must've spent a lot of time on this!" She laughed and traced a finger in between the creases of his defined abs.

He had a devious smirk born across his face, "You haven't seen anything yet, just take a look at these biceps," He chuckled and contracted them for her. She gasped and felt them as he propped himself up and flexed his upper right arm, happy to amaze her, "You like what you see?"

"I love," She giggled and bent down to kiss his pectoral muscles, trying her best to please him.

The male closed his crimson eyes and groaned in enjoyment, "..You know you're making me weak.." He held her tightly upon him.

Misako wasn't quite sure how to feel. She was enjoying their moment together just as much as he was, but her anxiety of her part of the plan continued to invade her mind.

She knew all Garmadon wanted was to be shown he was loved by her, and she knew that was the only wish she could grant for him at the time. The more Misako thought about it, the more she regretted following through with it. She couldn't do this. Not to him. Therefore, it was the only way to save their family.

Of course she wasn't wasting time, she was just savoring their moments they both deeply yearned for. She made the commitment to spend only one night with him, then she would put her part back into action.

She decided to focus on what was happening at the time, rather than on the past or future. Misako figured she might as enjoy their affection they shared for one another before she had to leave him once again.

She looked back down and smiled as Garmadon gave her a ornery look and rolled over her small form and pinned her on her back. He breathed heavily, hovering over her, "You're so damn gorgeous," He lied down on top of her, careful not to crush her, "It's been so long, lets make one thing clear.. The things I want to do with you-"

"-I'm dedicated to pleasing you baby, what are you thinking?" She interrupted him and reached up to pinch his cheek.

"I'm thinking I just fell in love with you all over again," He slid his arms under her and tilted his head. She wrapped her arms around his long torso and kissed him back.

Garmadon slyly felt all over her body, straddling her to the mattress and deepened the kiss, running his tongue across her white teeth. Misako gave him one more soft kiss and nuzzled him, while he kept his eyes closed and moaned, being satisfied with their affection.

He shifted his weight and lied back down, pressing himself against her and once again, locked lips with hers. Of course he couldn't help it!

Garmadon was enjoying every last bit of this. He yearned for his wife's love and comfort ever since he was first banished. He just couldn't seem to get enough of her. Her lipgloss had Garmadon so out of breathe, he couldn't resist any longer.

He let everything go and sat up on his wife and slipped her white tanktop off over her head. She hesitantly went through with his idea and untied Garmadon's loose purple belt. She wrapped half of it around his neck and yanked him back down on top of her.

Garmadon shut his eyes tight and allowed his lips to travel down her neck. She rubbed his back and kissed his cheek, holding him as close as she could, she never wanted to let go of him.

It was then when she could no longer fight back her stress and emotions building up inside. Misako buried her face in his chest so Garmadon wouldn't see her crying.

He finally parted to catch his breath and looked directly into her slightly watery eyes, "What goes on here, only concerns the two of us.."

Garmadon looked exhausted but very much pleased. His glowing eyes were drowsily halfway open as he rolled off her and lied back down on his back, staring up at the ceiling with a satisfied smile.

Misako quickly wiped her eyes and snuggled up next to her husband and kissed his glowing chest. Garmadon lazily slipped an arm around her and rubbed her hips as she lied her head upon him.

He yawned and rested a hand behind his head, catching himself doze off, "Im trying so hard not to sleep.. Im only afraid when I wake up, this would've all just been a dream," He whispered and turned his head to face her.

"It's not a dream," Misako leaned over and pecked his cheek, snuggling closer with him. She ran here bare, petite foot against his calves, tickling him beneath the covers.

He slightly smiled and hugged her tightly against his chest. Misako felt so warm in his arms, his heart beating so rapidly as it seemed to thump out of his chest. His love for her was indescribable, and he only wished he could show here more of it.

Garmadon yawned once more and closed his weary eyes in time before he could no longer keep them open, "I love you,"

Misako smiled to herself as she lied against him, "I love you too, sweetheart,"

She missed being in his comforting, protective arms so dearly. She wanted to stay in that position forever, though she knew she couldn't. The couple had been up all night, and both of them could barely keep their eyes open, but neither of them wanted to fall asleep.

Misako knew she would finally see him cured after the battle, and they would finally spend the rest of their lives together. She had to keep reminding herself, that this wasn't the time to do so, and it would simply have to wait for later.

Her thoughts were interrupted while she was moved every time Garmadon took a deep breath, causing his chest to rise and fall. By the time she turned her attention back toward the dark lord, she found him already fast asleep.

She swallowed hard, knowing she would have to leave her beloved husband before sunrise. She didn't regret one thing she did with him, and was glad they stayed up all night loving each other all over again.

There was no way Misako could find rest. Not only because of Garmadon's obnoxious snoring, but she experienced anxiety at all levels. She all of the sudden wanted to stay with him. A part of her found herself refusing to break her promise.

The last thing she wanted to do was lead her poor husband on, and betray him in every way possible. She new he already had enough pain he was going through, and wouldn't be able to handle this on top of it.. This wouldn't just hurt him, this will kill him. Deep inside she knew it was the right thing to do, and it had to be done in order to save not only him, but Lloyd and herself as well. It was her only hope of ever seeing him again.

Garmadon constantly shifted his weight in his sleep, causing more delays in Misako's rest. He finally sprawled out, finding a comfortable position for himself and snuggled as close as he could get to his wife. She hummed softly and gently rubbed his bare chest to calm him and continued to ponder her thoughts as each hour passed by.

She watched the bright sun rise through the open window and glanced back down at her sleeping husband. He moaned in his sleep and snuggled closer to her, wrapping an arm tightly around her hips, and buried himself deeper under the covers.

The dreaded morning had sprung much too quickly. Misako leaned up, careful not to wake her sleeping husband, gently prying his arm off her, and eyed his shining helmet. She took a deep breath and gently caressed the passed out male's face, "I know you cant hear me baby, but I have to go now, sweetheart.." He seemed to smile in his sleep at the sound of her soothing voice.

Her tears instantly began to roll down her cheeks, "I hope you'll understand," She could barely speak as she bent down and gave her husband one last kiss, "I love you, darling.. so, so much," She smoothed back his black hair from his eyes, "You will thank me after.."

She wiped her face and cautiously crawled off Garmadon, and buttoned her ivory shirt. The woman turned back to her husband and grabbed his abandoned, violet belt resting on her side of the bed. She'd keep it with her for the time being, and return it to him when they later met again.

She wrapped the purple fabric around her waist and quietly stepped toward the ancient head armor, displayed on it's golden stand. She bit her lip, anxiously glancing back at Garmadon tossing and turning in his sleep.

She took her time waiting for him to get situated until she would do anything. He rolled onto his stomach and yanked the covers over himself, finally quieting down.

Misako let out a sigh of relief and readied her fingers before she committed the risky action, "Just hold on another day or two, dear, and we can finally be together forever, just like you said we would," She whispered with a shaky breath and carefully removed the ancient helmet and supported it in her arms.

Misako sadly watched Garmadon sleep peacefully as she stood in the doorway, taking in her final sights of him. Tears spilled down her cheeks as Misako blew her husband a kiss before turning out the door with his ancient armor.

**A/N: Aww, she did it anyway.. It was for the good of both of them.. Man this story's so depressing): so one more chapter left and honestly it made me want to cry.. I hate sad ending stories! But we all know everything turns out good in the end :D Oh and ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So the final chapter! I'm so sorry it's so sad, I wanted to cry typing it.. ****I swear I won't make any more of these depressing stories! But we all know it turns out all perfect and happy in the end(:**  


Lord Garmadon awoke about an hour after the tragedy to the bright sunlight rays filling his dark room. He fluttered his exhausted eyes closed again and stretched as far as he could reach, pressing his feet against the cold backboard of the bed.

He let out an ongoing yawn and groggily rubbed his tired red eyes. It was then when he remembered his wife was still staying with him. He slowly turned onto his side with a small excited smile, not even bothering to open his eyes, and felt for her beside him.

Nothing. His scarlet eyes shot open, he suddenly sat up and pulled back the sunken covers to find her missing. He held on to the side of his head and looked around frantically, "Misako?" He called for his wife's name numerous times to hear no response in return.

He began to panic. Where was she? He was certain she had fallen asleep beside him. Misako wouldn't have abandoned him.. Would she? His mind raced and his heart pounded rapidly. No, she wouldn't have done that. She was on his side.. Or so he thought..

The dark lord hesitantly turned his head to find the empty, golden stand that used to display his Helmet of Darkness. He froze. No, no he couldn't possibly be seeing clearly. Garmadon swallowed hard and made sure he wasn't still dreaming.

His heart broke at the clear sight. His brightened spirit seemed to sink down all at once. He had been lead on by his own wife! Misako had planned to betray him the entire time when he thought she loved him..

His clutched his hurting chest. He had had his heart broken on several occasions before, but this was by far the worst.

He rubbed his temples, earning a migraine, and felt his eyes begin to sting as tears welled up from within. He didn't need this additional pain on top of everything else.

The love of his life hurt him so deeply. She didn't want to stay with him.. She was only after his helmet to help his enemies. His aching heart was crushed, showing this was too much for poor Garmadon to handle all at once.

He was torn in every which way and couldn't possibly think on what to do or even how to react. The dark lord covered his face with his hands and drug his claws down his pitch black skin, unable to do anything but pour out his emotions he held inside for so long.

He gritted his teeth and tightened his glowing eyes shut with a groan of anger and frustration. He was broken. There was only so much pain he could handle until he snapped. He doubled over and shook as he grieved. He couldn't help it, he didn't care how pathetic the darkened man looked, this did it for him. Once again, he was left alone, with no support whatsoever.

The thought of her betrayal made Garmadon feel sick to his stomach. Misako left him with his blackened heart broken once again. She was the only light and joy he saw through his hurting eyes. She gave him that ignited spark in his lifted spirit while they were together.. But now, it all regressed back to the way it was, gradually growing worse by the minute.

Misako wiped her face as she ran down the hall, she threw open the fortress doors, holding the helmet close as sirens blared through the fortress. She panicked and managed to escape out the gate doors and sprinted into the forest in the poring rain, headed for their son's base camp.

Thunder and lightning crackled across the sky as Garmadon fought through his burning pain. He jumped out of bed as his temper rose an intense amount higher, making it much more harder to control.

Anger swelled up from the bottom of his gut, he no longer had any signs of hope left in his poisoned soul. Another sound of thunder boomed across the wicked sky as he threw his arms into the air, "Foolish woman-how dare you betrayed me!" He shouted, "-You only used me!" The powerful lord turned to the guards, hurrying in from the sounds of their masters shouts, "Seize her! Don't let her get away-she's headed to the southern shore! I dont care what you have to do to bring her back to me!" They hurried out as ordered, leaving the now insane male to himself.

Garmadon put his head in his hands and kneeled to the floor. Never had he been so broken. He couldn't control himself, his anger took over his emotions, dangerously causing him to lose his sanity. He groaned and flipped his bed over, toppling it onto the floor in rage.

He was infuriated. He breathed heavily, doing his best to keep from crying. He stood up and slammed the empty stand down, grabbing hold of his weapon displayed wall and tore the entire sheet of drywall down before him, causing the weapons to skid and clank across the stone floor as they scattered.

He grabbed a sharp sword of his choice and kicked the doors down, weakly making his way through the hallway of the fortress. He stumbled down the halls as quickly as he could force himself to move, wailing and holding on to the stone walls for support. "You won't get away from me again, Misako," He grumbled and cursed under his breath as he struggled toward the torch lit doors.

He threw them open destructively, revealing the severe storm outside, circling above the Dark Isalnd. He stomped his way through the soaking mud, wiping his now watering eyes. the dark lord hissed and threw his sword at one of the innocent working guards, "Get me the weapon! Dammit, I can't stand to live another day without it!"

His thinking was now gradually returning to how it was, the overlord watched the furious male closely from a distance, pleased with the sight, "They're headed for the clock! Don't let them stop it!" Garmadon snared as his booming voice echoed throughout the fortress. Guards separated into groups and split off in search of Misako and the group of ninja as ordered.

The crude male screamed in agonizing rage and covered his face with his hands, groaning and shaking uncontrollably. He had lost all sense of any conscious he once had. Everything broke at that moment and all he wanted to do was fulfill his goal and destroy everything that got in his way. Even if it meant his own family.

The dark lord knocked guards over and threw everything out of his way. Rain roughly beat down on his bare skin, matting down his black hair as it blew around in the wind. Mud covered his bare feet and splattered up his loose pants since he didn't even bother to put on his boots or armor. He was a complete mess, and he'd officially gone insane.

Garmadon's muscles contracted as he stiffly tensed up and clenched all four fists. He took a deep breath to calm himself, "I trusted you.." He whispered, "I offered you everything! Yet, you deceived me-wasted my trust-and betrayed me in every way!" He choked and knelt down to the muddy earth, dragging his claws though the dirt, "You had me falling in love with you all over again..."

**A/N: I loved typing this even though it was so upsetting.. I always thought they needed to drag that part in the show on a little longer so I made my own version! ****I'm planning to post my more happier stories about the two as soon as I go over them all, so be sure to check them out once they're all posted(; I hope** you liked it & thanks so much for reading & reviewing!


End file.
